Where Unicorns Run Free
by TC Stark
Summary: As Castiel bandages Meg up, the two finally come to terms with the feelings they've always had for each other. (Cas/Meg) Fluff, Lemon, Smut.


TC Stark: Hello! As much of a Destiel fan as I am, I am a huge Megstiel fan. I couldn't even go into all the reasons why, it's just beautiful. From her caring for him, from Cas's first reaction is to always asking Meg if she's okay, to Meg full on admitting that she loved Cas. So good! So, please enjoy this lemon that deals with both fluff and smut!

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone unfortunately.

Angels and demons were not supposed to interact. Since the dawn of time, their only purpose for even being in the general vicinity of each other was to fight. Heaven and hell, mortal enemies. God's army and Satan's troops, constantly butting heads. Even after the apocalypse came and went, their eternal grudge wouldn't end. Now they were just left a world with no script to follow, and an even uglier war than what had even originally been predicted.

Yet, Castiel sat tending a demon's wounds. To him, Meg was not just any demon. It didn't matter what she sold her soul for and her allegiance to Lucifer once upon a time, she had been his caretaker when no one else was around. Their strange ally in a war against Crowley. The Devil may have been just that, but he had still been an angel. Perhaps she had always had conflicted allegiances.

Even amongst a tug of war with his own loyalty to Dean and Naomi, he still sat there to help Meg, "I like the blonde hair."

Laughing, Meg moved her head to the side while clicking her tongue, "Crowley is a weird torturer. But, better than I thought he would be. I thought apprenticing under Alastair would have made me an expert in all forms, but he certainly got creative during the past year."

Castiel didn't like hearing that. Once upon a time, he had tried to smite her and he was happy that at the time he didn't have the power to do so. At the time she was just another demon aligning herself with Lucifer. She was even the cause of the death of Dean and Sam's good friends Ellen and Jo. Everything that had happened should have led to him eventually killing her, but that would never be possible now.

"So, I have a feeling I missed a lot in the past year," Meg spoke up, taking a swig of her strong whiskey, "What's going on between you and the boys?"

Jaw tight and lips thinned, Castiel weighed his options before answering, "Sam and Dean just don't understand what's at stake here. But, this is a Heaven matter, not theirs."

Eying Castiel oddly, Meg asked, "Why are you suddenly obeying Heaven's orders when you always rebelled against them for the boys?"

"I know it's hard to understand, but I have to."

"What happened to you in purgatory?"

The angel turned his head back towards the demon and responded, "This isn't about that. Purgatory...was a blessing in disguise. It finally set my head straight. I rebelled against Heaven. And I left the world with no instructions, with everything in jeopardy. Heaven. Earth. Hell...and then I slaughtered so many of my own kind, let loose the Leviathans...it was time I started listening again."

Letting out a snort, Meg shook her head and explained to Castiel, "So you made a few mistakes. Who hasn't? You're not the only one who's wiped out a huge population - look at Noah," Taking another swig of her bottle, the demon continued, "If it wasn't you, it was going to be some other crazy angel. And believe me, I was all for anything that would stop Crowley from getting all those souls."

Castiel frowned and looked down, realizing he had still been bandaging up her wrist. Meg had been in bad shape when they found her. Crowley had almost entirely wiped out any demon who sided themselves with Lucifer, but despite all of it, she had never cracked. Never would bow down to worship the new King of Hell. It should have been wrong either way, but he somehow admired her will power.

"I can't believe no one looked for me this past year," Meg snorted, "Well, I can. You and Dean were off in purgatory and Sam hit a dog. Funny how things change. Feels like just yesterday I was your caretaker."

Lifting his eyes to look at her, Castiel expressed solemnly, "I hadn't expected to be sent to purgatory when we killed Dick Roman. You were always such a loner, I didn't think you were captured by Crowley."

Meg shrugged, "Guess he liked to strike when no one was looking. I was pissed I was taken out of the Leviathan fight so early on, kind of had fun chopping off those big mouths. You see any in purgatory."

"It is their homeland. And they were all coming after me…"

Meg took a swig and looked at Castiel. She had seen him at various stages in the past few years. And though he was walking and talking, he definitely wasn't the man...angel before going crazy. Something was controlling him and he was finally allowing himself to sit down and think on it. It was sad, but he was becoming a mindless soldier again and she actually felt bad. Alastair and Azazel would not be happy if they saw her now.

"So...had any good pizza lately?" Meg smirked playfully.

Castiel's blue eyes darted upwards, observing the smirk on her face. Squinting his own gaze for a moment, the angel finally spoke, "You know, you were the one who initiated it with me. You wanted to steal my angel blade."

Smirking confidently, Meg coyly cooed, "Mhm. And you liked it."

A small, confident smirk tugged at the angel's lips, as he pointed out, "So did you."

A low chuckle erupted from Meg's throat, realizing this was indeed not the same Castiel whom she took care of. Frankly, she was liking an angel with a backbone. Maybe back in the day things used to be simpler, but this certainly did spice life up. It definitely riled her meat suit up and maybe even the tortured soul of a girl who used to be human.

"Boys are gone, huh?" Meg asked.

"For now," Castiel nodded, "They said to stay here."

Smirking, Meg took one final swig of her bottle before setting it down and moving up. Castiel watched her stand up and slowly make her way to him. Her eyes were set on him, like sizing up her prize. Her steps were slow and deliberate. There was something tantalizingly devious about her, and he enjoyed it, though he knew he shouldn't have.

When Meg stopped before Castiel, she reached down and took his tie into her hands. With a gentle tug, she pulled him closer so her free hand could play with the brown locks atop his head. The angel felt frozen in his seat, awaiting her next move. As if he were at a theater and watching someone other than himself being seduced by this beautiful rose.

Moving into his spread legs, Meg formed her form into his and pressed her lips against his own. The familiar, yet new kiss froze him just like it did the first time. It was more than just feeling the flesh of their vessels merge together, but it was like she could blow her very essence inside of him.

Castiel lifted his hands to rest comfortably on her hips, tilting his chin up move to accept Meg's full kiss. A demon and an angel. One felt clean, the other dirty. It was like they were cancelling each other out - giving each other that tiny piece of what was missing. Perhaps that was what made humans so beautiful; they weren't entirely one thing, but a merging of both. Perhaps there could not be humanity without demons, because even though he saw her true form, he also saw the girl who she used to be.

As the kiss deepened, Castiel pulled Meg into his lap. Her short legs straddled his waist, sitting comfortably as his right hand reached up to get lost in her long locks. Even though her first vessel was a blonde, she hated not having the black hair anymore. Mostly, it was a reminder that Crowley had had his way with her for a year.

Meg felt the strong hips of Castiel's vessel move her upwards, realizing that the angel was standing so he could then lay her down on the bed. It was odd being in a submissive position, as she was usually the aggressor in any sexual situation. It felt nice, like she was almost being taken care of. Why did she suddenly like that when it had been something she had despised for so long?

Holding the top of her head, Castiel reached down to run his wide hand up her leg, feeling the demon shudder underneath him. Meg shifted under his weight, spreading her legs so he could be seated comfortably, already feeling his bulge grinding against her core. Yes, she was definitely enjoying this side of him.

"You're impressing me, Clarence." Meg smirked as they parted lips.

Meg barely even noticed Castiel pulled the collar over shirt down to reveal her bra. His cold fingers against the soft skin of her breast sent a shiver down her spine, as he pulled that down to expose her already pert nipple, "Castiel."

When Castiel took her perky peak in his mouth, Meg arched her back and found that the angel correcting her was very arousing, "Castiel~"

As Castiel suckled at her plump breast, Meg worked on pushing the long trenchcoat off of the angel's broad shoulders. He quickly tossed it aside, breaking the connection. It gave the demon an opportunity to take off her own shirt, growing tired of the obstacles. He wished he could just wave his hand and she would be without clothes, but for some reason undressing each other seemed like part of the fun.

Meg gently pushed Castiel back so he was sitting on the heels of his feet, moving up to undo his tie. While her fingers went to work unbuttoning his shirt, her lips found the crook of his neck, tasting the sweet skin. It was a pleasure sensor that the angel wasn't aware he had, roaming his hands up and down her back as his eyes rolled in the back of his head from the stimulation.

Castiel found he quite enjoyed Meg touching his bare chest, looking down to see her breasts jiggle with every sensual movement. His reached to grope one, pulling her hair back with the other and devouring her mouth once more. Honestly, he could have stayed there and kissed her forever, but something burned inside his very core and urged him to want more. To be more with her.

Feeling the same way, Meg helped her partner in removing her pants and went to help him with his own. Castiel stopped her hands at first, before feeling her teeth biting gently at his lower lip. Letting out a guttural groan, the angel let go of her wrists so she could pull down his zipper, brushing against his almost painfully engorged girth.

"This is your first time, huh?" Meg asked.

"Don't treat me like a child." Castiel grumbled.

Sincerely breaking into a smile, Meg touched a hand to his cheek before moving back to his underwear. Castiel watched as she freed him from the confines of his boxers. Though it was just a vessel, Jimmy's body still felt very much like his and he hoped that his length would be to the satisfaction of the female demon.

Meg cooing seductively was probably indication that she did enjoy what she saw. When her hand wrapped around the width of it, Castiel felt both pleased and complimented. This just being a vessel, he wasn't sure if Jimmy was well endowed or not, but the sounds the demon was making made him believe that she was very much impressed.

The sensual stroking lulled Castiel into into a calm ease, closing his eyes as he rocked gently back and forth. It was beautiful seeing him so soothed by the pleasure, making Meg enjoy it even more. It felt good to be intimate with someone consensually again. She felt clean once more; something she craved since the first time he pressed her up against that wall.

Gently taking her hand, Castiel lifted it from his length, even though his body protested against it. Softly, he kissed her wrist and pushed her down onto the bed. Meg didn't know if she had ever been...nervous before. Not nervous in a bad way, but excited. Humans described it as feeling butterflies in the stomach, and for a demon, she felt she was pretty close to that sensation.

Intertwining his fingers with hers, Castiel lifted her leg up and feeling the tip of his erection caught by her wet opening. It felt like her core was warm and wanting, but he still wanted to ask if she was okay. If she was sure. Intercourse seemed like such an intrusive act, he didn't want to take advantage.

"Don't worry, I'm not a delicate flower. I'm a lot more durable than you think."

Cupping her cheek with his free hand, Castiel whispered so only Meg could hear when she listened very carefully, "That doesn't matter. This is different. I'm different. I'm not here to take...I'm here to give."

Meg wanted to tell him that what he just said sounded like a line from some corny love movie, but instead she found herself not being able to find fault in the statement. If anything she felt touched, and she reached out to pull him in for a kiss. To let him know it was okay, to let herself know the same thing.

Castiel positioned his hips and began sinking in. The warm walls of her flesh welcomed him in with a tight embrace, making him freeze momentarily to relish in the new sensation. He wanted to say it aloud, but decided to keep the thought to himself. So, this was what intercourse was like. This was what drove so many humans to do so much, and he finally understood it. He understood everything now.

Comfortably seated inside Meg's sex, Castiel scooped his arm under her back to hold her closer to himself. The demon reached up to play with his brown hair, smiling and cooing, "That's just the right amount of stretch."

"Do you like how I feel?" Castiel asked.

Hooking her leg around his waist, the demon ground her hips against his and groaned, "What do you think?"

The action was enough to spark a fire inside of Castiel, pressing his mouth against hers once more as he began moving his hips. It felt like the gears inside of him were finally shifting, taking a few dips of his pelvis to get the rhythm of it. Just the shifting and rubbing of two organs together was a beautiful symphony of pleasure and erupted an explosion of colors and energy inside of him.

Meg threw her head back as the angel continued to sensual pump inside of her. There was enough force to let her know he was just as excited as she was, but he was being kind. Being loving. She had forgotten what it was like to make love. How two bodies could swing away and meet each other in such a fluid way, both seeking the same satisfaction that they could only gain from the other person.

Meg's hands gripped onto Castiel's back, digging her nails in as she felt his tip sinking deeper inside until hitting the hilt. And over. And over again. The angel was getting the hang of things, and his thrusts were picking up and becoming more assertive. And yet throughout it all, she still felt cherished, which made her clutch onto him harder and moan louder.

"Castiel!" Meg gasped, as she felt him lifting her hips to meet his thrusts.

The nails digging into his skin spurred Castiel on even more. He could feel it within him to go harder. Faster. He wanted to take her in every way possible and make sure she felt every bit of his love and his lust. Meg just felt comfortable. Fitting around him like a glove and welcoming him in willingly.

Picking up the pace, Castiel felt Meg gripping onto him tighter. Soon she was trembling and her walls were grabbing onto his length. He could only suspect that she was reaching her climax. That fact, and his physical peek, caused the angel to plunge harder and faster, until he finally felt the explosion of climax that he had only seen in pornos before.

Angels did not need to breathe and yet Castiel felt out of breath, holding onto Meg's blonde hair and gasping hungrily. Not that the demon minded, her own body felt spent and she could have used the moment to relax. Her body and soul had never felt cleaner or purer, even when she was a human herself.

"Did...was that enjoyable?" Castiel finally felt himself asking, pulling up from her.

Smirking, Meg pulled him down for a soft kiss before cooing, "Mm, definitely."

The two then began putting their clothes back on, knowing the boys would probably be coming back soon. Castiel felt like a new person. A new angel. There was no part of him that felt guilty for having just had sex with a demon. In fact, he wanted more. Anything to relive that moment. A moment where he actually didn't have himself.

Slipping her shirt back on, Meg turned and spoke, "You know you're my unicorn, right?"

Furrowing his eyebrows in, Castiel pointed out, "Unicorns are mythical creatures. They don't exist."

"Exactly." She smiled.

Taking a moment, Castiel finally realized what she was saying. Smiling, he reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I love you too."


End file.
